


Teamwork

by zulu



Category: Hockey RPS, RPS
Genre: Calgary Flames, Drabble, Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Teamwork

**Teamwork**

The buzzer sounds, the light over the goal sweeps its red beam over the ice, and the Saddledome erupts. Fire explodes, heating the arena. Screaming, stomping, waving every scrap of red cloth they could get their hands on, the crowd surges and celebrates. They're not looking at the ice then; the cameras have gone to instant replay. The other team bites the inside of their cheeks and frowns. Upstart team, upstart players. Iggy grins as he's taken down by Conroy, then feels the weight of Gelinas piling on top. Nobody sees the winning secret hidden in their eyes.

_end_


End file.
